The thing about curses
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Sam moves into Casper's house. Sam is misunderstood and ignored by her family. she makes good friends with the ghostly gang, but will they help her when her family goes missing? Does she realy want them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha moves Whipstaff mansion with her uncle, grandparents and several older siblings. She makes good friends with the ghosts, but will they be willing to help her find her family when they go missing? Does Sam even want them back?**

**Casper/OC**

**The thing about curses**

(Chap 1: The family of the cursed) (Sam's P.O.V)

I sat a the back of the mobile home quietly. Every one else were making a racket, my uncle was shouting to stop my grandparents backseat driving, The oldest brother (and the oldest of us all), Joey, was trying to calm everyone else down in vain. The twins gave everyone some dodgy pop, and everyone else were running up the walls. I'm surprised we haven't crashed yet. Ever since Grandma got cursed by a gypsy, the whole family has been cursed, one of them is disappearing and coming back as ghosts. I whish that would happen to me.

We were moving to Whipstaff Mansion that our great grandmother, Kat, left us. My mum and dad were dead. This was the year 2999, world war III. This old house was the perfect place to hide. Away from the battlefield.

They went back to the way they fought world war II because otherwise the world would be destroyed because of use of nuclear bombs. So instead of using modern technology they used things like normal bombs and guns, like what we see on old-fashioned PS2 games.

Finally we arrived. The house was **huge**, and I mean **HUGE**. It was like something out of those haunted house movies. Some of the windows were smashed, some of the wooden porch was ether breaking or rotting.

My grandmother shown me to my room and left. It was midnight and we had just moved from London, England all the way over here. Unlike my siblings I didn't go to school. I already had a job… well sort of. I have been promised to a special drama company, three times a week my tutor will come to teach me more drama skills and how to sing. When I'm old enough I'll have no choice, I'll have to work as an actress, but I'll still get paid quite a lot of money for the job, (Hey! It is the late 21st centaury). Although I was really good, my family always thought low of me, well… all besides Joey.

I looked around my room. The place was a mess. Beside my bed were three names written on the wall, Fatso, Stinky and Stretch. I lent forward to see what this was made of, the stuff was wet and glowing. Something tapped me on the back, I looked behind me. Three ghosts yelled at the top of their voices, pulling scary faces.

"Holy SHIT! You trying to kill me? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Oh, I think we scared the panties of the widdle girly." Said the tallest one, his head was shaped like a trainer.

"Don't. Call. Me. GIRLY!" I yelled.

"Hey. How come you aint so scared?" said the smallest, his head looked a deflected balloon, his breath stunk of rotten fish.

"It was the sudden scream that surprised me. I don't see why I should be so scared of a bunch of people with unfinished buses. You might be able to hurt me, but judging from the way you three are behaving I'd say your just some jokers."

"How can you tell? Did I mention that I like shrimp?" said the biggest one, referring to my height. The only thing that would describe him was, hot-air-balloon.

"You would have hurt me sooner if that was the case, unless your trying to kill me with his bad breath." I said, Pointing at the one with the deflated head.

"Hey! There's no need for this. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Our apologies. I'm Stretch." He held out his hand then took it right back, knowing his hand would go right threw mine.

"Let me guess. Stinky." He nodded. "and Fatso?"

"Yes." came the reply.

"So what you doin' in our room?"

"My grandparents are making me use this as my room."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm goanna be staying here for long. Knowing my family they'll kick me out and I'll be off to a foster home."

"That's not fair." said a new voice… I knew that voice… I seen him last time I came here, when I was 5.

"Casper?"

"Sam? Hey, you ok?"

"I'm kk. You?"

"Fine."

"Hold up. How come ya know Casper?"

"We've met when I last came here. I was 5. Back when my great grandmother Kat lived here…"

"Oh, I remember Kat. Nice girl, just like her mom." Stretch continued.

"Yea… We met in the…" My eyes wandered to a Ouij board on the coffie table. The pointer had mowed. "What is that?"

"That's just an old spirit board. Why, what happened?"

"The pointer moved."

We all gathered around the board.

"_Y O U M U S T G O S O M E W H E R E T H A T H A S A T I C K B E S I D E S A C L O C K"_ the board spelt.

"Shat does that mean?" asked Stinky.

"You must go somewhere that has a tick besides a clock."

"Ok??"

"Don't you four get it?"

"No." they all said, looking at the floor.

"A tick. Meaning attic."

"The attic? That's such a spooky place, not even we go thair. What were you doin here as 5 years old anyway?"

"I got locked in by the twins, and that's not the point, we have to go up there."

"I don't think so kiddo… what was your name."

"Samantha."

"Ok, Sammy."

"Oh! Whatever. Come on. Surely you aren't scared of an old attic."

"We aint scared of nothin."

We turned back to my bed. Instead of the names of the guys there was something written in (what I hoped it would be) red paint. Written were the words; _Go in two days, midnight_.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook. Were goanna find another room to bunk in. Have a nice sleep." The three oldest ghosts said good night and disappeared, there laughs echoing round until it faded.

"Well, good night." Casper waved and left through the keyhole with a slurp.

I knew that this was goanna be weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chap 2: Please Don't stop the Music

**This does get better, trust me.**

(Chap 2: Please don't stop the music) (Casper's P.O.V)

I sat, listening to her singing. Her tutor and her were rehearsing for some play. When I decided to come through, so did my uncles.

"Please don't stop the music!" the three sang (mostly out of tune). Luckerly, her tutor had just left.

"Hey guys."

"You're a good singer. C'mon you can sing one more song for us, can't ya?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon. You aint scared of the attic."

"Ok then… This'll be an oldie though." she went over and turned on something that looked like a small round mobile phone and put in, what looked like a tiny computer chip.

"_Midnight,_

_Not sound from the pavement._

_Has the moon lost her memory?,_

_She is smiling alone._

_In the lamp light,_

_The withered leafs collect at my feet._

_And the wind,_

_Begins to moan._

_Memory,_

_All alone in the moon light._

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then._

_I remember,_

_The time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory,_

_Live again._

_Every street lamp,_

_Seems to beat._

_A fatalistic warning,_

_Some one mutters,_

_And the street lamp gutters._

_And soon,_

_It will be morning._

_Day light,_

_I must wait for the sun rise._

_I must think of a new life,_

_And I mustn't give in._

_When the dawn comes,_

_Tonight will be a memory too._

_And a new day,_

_Will begin._

_Burnt out ends,_

_Of smoky days._

_The stale cold smell of morning,_

_A street lamp dies, another night is over._

_Another day is dawning._

_Touch me,_

_It's do easy to leave me._

_All alone with my memory,_

_Of my days in the sun._

_If you touch me,_

_You'll understand what happiness is._

_Look! A new day,_

_Has begun…"_

The guys were sniffling, tears coming down there faces. I had cried so much I was a puddle!

"Are you four crying!?"

"No…" Sam gave them a look. "… yes."

"Your just so good. Good on ya Sammy." We started to cheer her name and fly her around the room. Stinky almost threw her out the window, but she took it all as a joke.

We spent the whole day in her room, singing ,dancing and when it started to get late we watched some spooky movies.

"This is the best day of my life. I've never had this much fun in my life. You four are the best friends I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Sure. This is the sorta stuff friends do… Come to think of it, I've never even had a single friend before, not one."

"How? Why?"

"I was never allowed. I was always indoors. I wasn't allowed to get attached to anything in the outside world."

"SAMANTHA HURRICANE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU WON'T BE EATING ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" a mans voice called from down stairs.

"C-C-Coming U-uncle!" Sam stuttered before running down.

"Wonder what that was all about. Let's wait for her." said Fatso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later we could here someone coming, and a badly beaten Sam came through the door and dropped onto her hands and knees. Her breaths were shaky as she whimpered.

"You ok Sammy?" Stretch placed his hand on her shoulder. She fell onto her side on the dusty floor.

I quickly helped bring her to her bed. Her breaths were still ragged and she winced in pain. She had cuts and bruises all up her arms, her left eye was black and there was a cut across her forehead. She had a broken rib and had lost a lot of blood.

"What should we do? Any ideas Casper?"

"You three know the town here more than me. Find some bandages and an ice pack." Surprisingly the three left without question. Ever since Kat came, my uncles have been so much nicer, they turned out to be great family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sam's P.O.V) (Flashback)

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" I tried to speak, but he kicked me in the chest and punched me in the stomach, causing me to bring up blood._

_Finally he was done and threw me away like a dirty cloth. "Get cleaned up bitch."_

(End Flashback)

I slowly awoke, groaning. I was in constant pain in my chest. I must have naked a rib when he kicked me.

"Time to wake up Sammy." said Stinky, hovering over me… With a breath mint in his mouth?

"What happened, who did this. I swear, as soon as I find out who did this I'll spook 'em into next millennia."

"No, you can't. Don't try to scare them, it'll only get worse." I could feel my consciousness slipping, the room around me got darker and darker.

"Don't worry kid… If that's what'll happen, we won't do a thing, promise. Good night." just then I was under. The place was silent and pitch-black.

(Normal P.O.V)

Sam had fallen asleep again.

"Should we stay with her?" asked Casper.

"She should be ok." they turned to leave when they heard Sam gasp in pain, her breaths were struggled and ragged and she was thrashing around.

**Cliff-hanger. I'm totally evil… Well what do you expect? I'm a vampire. Look out for the next chapter. Sorry this one was a bit short. **


	3. Help needed

**I don't have any ideas for the next chapter, so I've decided to make this a competition. Who ever comes up with an idea that I like the most will get it in the story and full credit for it. Good luck. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
